1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a recent improvement in haptic technology (i.e., technology for conveying information through the sense of touch), there is a demand for vibration motors that not only have a conventional vibration function for silent notification but also are capable of providing fine vibration, such as, for example, haptic feedback.
Accordingly, the number of operations of the vibration motor has increased, and the number of times a vibrator of the vibration motor vibrates also has increased. The vibration motor includes an elastic member arranged to connect the vibrator, which is a moving portion, and a stationary portion (including a casing) with each other. The greatest stress is applied to an area at which the elastic member and the vibrator are connected with each other. In such a situation, a manner in which the elastic member is fixed to the vibrator is important to increase strength with which the elastic member is fixed to the vibrator.
Here, CN 201839133U, for example, discloses a vibration motor in which a vibrator and an elastic member are connected to each other through a joint bent at right angles and provided at an end portion of the elastic member.
However, in the vibration motor disclosed in CN 201839133U, only a side surface of the vibrator is fixed to the joint, and therefore, the joint may be detached from the vibrator while the vibrator is vibrating, or a break may occur.
Accordingly, the present invention has been conceived to provide a vibration motor in which an elastic member and a vibrator are not easily detached from each other while the vibrator is vibrating, and which is not easily damaged.